Heart Gem
Heart Gem is the hidden secondary antagonist-turned-minor protagonist of the 2000 animated film, Steven Universe: The Movie. Personality Unlike Spinel, Heart Gem had a goofy, fun-loving and a rather innocent personality, being Pink Diamond's best friend to the point of being clingy. She greatly enjoyed her time with Pink Diamond and viewed her as her best and only friend. This friendship turned into practically undying loyalty, as she did not hesitate to wait 6,000 years for Pink Diamond when she was told by her it was part of a game. Heart Gem is also longed for a friend, and upon seeing that Steven was willing to be there for her, she decided to stop her plan at destroying the Earth and became momentarily redeemed. Upon being reformed, she appeared rather nervous around the other gems and constantly hid behind Steven. After having her innocence broken and her faith in Pink Diamond shattered, she became much more paranoid and on-guard, which was why upon hearing Steven saying that once Garnet's memories and his powers were restored, they could live "happily ever after", she viewed the remark as meaning she'd be excluded and left alone once again. Then, when she saw Steven had her scythe in his pocket, Spinel immediately viewed it as proof that once she did what Steven wanted of her, he would get rid of her when her back was turned. This caused her to once again return to her former evil self and resume her destruction of all organic life on Earth. History After Spinel's defeat, the Crystal Gems had reformed, that they have lost their memory. Not too long after this revelation, Heart Gem was first seen when emerges and acts oddly friendly and playful towards Steven, calling him her new best friend. Throughout the movie, Heart would follow Steven everywhere he went and would "help" him get his friends' memories back. While doing so, she would also try to play with him, but never got to chance to, due to him being too focused on helping his friends. After helping Amethyst, Steven and the other remaining Crystal Gems learned that the only one who can stop Spinel's injector is Spinel herself, but in order to do that they need her to remember who she is and since Pearl is the only one who seems to know her, the group decides to help her next. That evening, Heart would join Steven and the other Crystal Gems at the Abandoned Warehouse, where they would try to get Pearl to regain her memories by listening to a song written by Sadie Killer and the Suspects ("Disobedient"). When that didn't work, Steven figured out that the only way Pearl would be able to think for herself, as well as regain her memories, is if her owner "disappeared", just like Rose did. In order to do just that, Steven fuses with Greg (who Pearl thought was her owner) and forms a new fusion named, Steg. Steg then sings a song ("Independent Together") that helps Pearl remember who she is and later duets with him (as Opal). Although the song had succeeded in helping Pearl, it caused Heart to see that Steven cares more for his friends than her. Upset, she flees to Pink Diamond's Garden, where she tells Steven the story of her past as well as her abandonment, causing her to return to her former self. Steven, feeling bad for Spinel, befriends her and brings her back to the Gems and Connie, who, after initially being wary, agree to let Heart help Steven in deactivating the Injector. Upon deactivating it, Heart is now hurt by Steven's reaction. She then claims that he only needed her for the Injector, and did not want to be her friend. Thinking he will betray her as his mother did, she resorts back to her cruel and ruthless behavior, and revives Spinel, who attacks Steven, this, however, causes Garnet to regain her memories as well. Heart then retreats to the top of the Injector and is soon followed by Steven, who then tries to talk to her. This further infuriates her, causing them to fight, until it becomes apparent she has lost her motivation to destroy him and regrets her actions up until that point. Steven, now fully reunited with his powers, comforts her and claims she can start fresh with new people to be her friends. The Injector then explodes due to the battle, and Steven saves Heart by entrapping Spinel in his bubble alongside him. Steven then attempts to comfort her again, as Heart decides she has created too much damage and must leave. The Diamonds then arrive, ready to confront Steven about where they will live and Steven introduces Heart to them, thus giving her the new friends he promised. Heart then says goodbye to Steven and leaves Earth with alongside the Diamonds. Quotes Trivia Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Network Heroes Category:Betrayed Category:Tragic Category:Femme Fatale Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Vengeful Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Humanoid Category:Genderless Category:Aliens Category:Pages Under Construction Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Anti-Hero